DO NOT READ OUT LOUD
by Paper Reaper
Summary: Viviyn was as bored as hell. She was doing anything she could to be not bored, but failed miserably. So she decided to play a game of Amnesia, because she happened to be a Bro, and liked Amnesia. Anyways, she clicked a custom story map that read "DO NOT READ OUT LOUD." -Full summary inside- ADVENTURE, HUMOR, AND ROMANCE I think... O.o !


**Okay, so I decided to do a fanfic, with my Oc! Well, Amnesia Oc. So, I decided to do this because I was watching a whole bunch of Amnesia and I was reading a whole bunch of Amnesia Fanfics! XD**

**Summary: Viviyn was as bored as hell. She was doing anything she could to be not bored, but failed miserably. So she decided to play a game of Amnesia, because she happened to be a Bro, and liked Amnesia. Anyways, she clicked a custom story map that read "DO NOT READ OUT LOUD." The girl, just for a laugh, did it anyways. Now she is stuck in a world full of Bros and weird talking humanoid objects/creatures. Piggeh/Oc**

**Oh yeah, pic of everyone in this fanfic. That's on my profile. There ya go. You would know who and where everyone is, if you were a bro. :D**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Viviyn sighed and kicked her feet at the coffee table. Her mother and father were gone on a business trip, and she was utterly bored. It was quiet in the empty house, almost too quiet, that she couldn't stand it.

"Uggghhhh! I'm sooo bored!" The girl cried out, kicking her feet, whining loudly. A glimpse of a screen was saw in her vision. Grinning, obviously with an idea, she pounced to the unsuspecting computer. "Oh, what should I do?" She sung quietly to herself, looking through her games.

"Amnesia. Okay, dark room, hoodie, and the hallway door open." Her voice echoed throughout the whole, dark room. Viviyn started searching though custom story maps. "Lets see... Ah ha!" With a very mischievous grin, the girl clicked the custom story map that said "DO NOT READ OUT LOUD."

It looked like some kind of chant was included in the description. Smirking, she read through the chant. And just to scare herself and not obey directions, she started to chant the spell she didn't know she was doing.

Immediately after she was finished chanting, a loud scream came from the hallway. Not even getting a chance to see what it was, she closed her eyes, consumed into the dark abyss of sleep.

Groaning, the girl woke up on a canopy-Wait, what? She didn't own a canopy bed? "Where the hell am I?" The red headed girl asked herself, looking around the room. It looked just like a scene from Amnesia!

The walls were the same, the dressers were the same, the drawers were the same, the doors were the same. Why the hell was everything the same! Sitting up from the bed, she saw the floor. There was a note! What the hell?

Picking up the note, it read"Hey Bro! Wassup? No, don't answer, I don't care. So basically you are stuck in Amnesia, and yup. You thought it. Same thing as always. Bros and water monsters, along with the other crap. So you must find a way to get out, or you could stay if you want. Sanity potions are everywhere, but not in every place you think it would be. You will find many surprises on your journey. Have fun! Just kidding, go insane."

Blinking for a couple minutes, she kept reading the note. "WHAT!?" The girl shouted, but then covered her mouth, looking around to see if any bros were going to come in. She frowned, and then stored the note in her backpack, that she had conveniently on the side of the bed.

Cautiously, and slowly, Viviyn started to look into the drawers. "Sanity potion, and fricken tinderboxes. Are you kidding me?" The girl said to herself, stuffing them in the backpack.

Looking towards the door, the girl looked in the dresser. "Hmm.. Nothing?" Viviyn asked no one specifically. She turned around and "HOLY CRAP!" A teleporting naked guy! With wide eyes, she felt her heart and looked down at it. It was holding a working lantern! Now lets see if she could find some oil...

Nervously, the teen stiffly moved outside of the room, and into the hall with doors. Her hands were shaking as she was checking the room door knobs. Okay, only one was locked. Good for her.

Viviyn went into the next room, beside the original one she woke up in. She found a golden teen, laying on a beautifully designed canopy bed. Wait, golden? That can't be... "Stephano!"

He grumbled as he got up. "I come in here to sleep, and find this annoying teen waking me up! Did you have to scream so loud?" Stephano got up to stretch. As he was doing that, he looked at her and said blankly "Do not waste your lantern."

The girl couldn't listen. All she could do was stare and shine the lantern's light brightly upon the unfortunately impatient, golden man. She then jumped back as he grabbed his sword, while scowling at her. Viviyn held her hands up in defense, afraid he might harm her with it.

Shaking his head, he put it across his back, and then glaring at her. "Idiot, I said DON'T WASTE YOUR LANTERN!" His voice echoed through the whole mansion, seemingly. Squeaking, while she turned her lantern off, she nodded.

"Y-Yes sir..." Viviyn stuttered, holding her lantern up to show him that she turned it off.

"Okay. Allos, my name is Stephano." The golden teenager introduced himself, with a gravelly voice.

"I actually knew that..." She murmured, moving to hide behind the drawer she pulled up. Then she heard some whispering in the other room. It was like it was trying to communicate with someone or something in this room.

Face palming, Stephano sighed and then said emotionlessly, as usual "Lets go into that room and see what Mr. Chair wants." Before Vivyn could say or so anything showing her shock, Stephano walked passed her, side glancing her her to shut up and follow him.

Doing as his eyes told her to do, she followed the golden boy, looking at her lantern, tempted to turn it on. He kicked her while he was still walking, because he knew she was tempted to turn it on. "Leave it off, you pussy." The boy said, from in front of her.

Viviyn stopped for a moment, but then went back to following him. "What the hell did you say to me?" She growled, poking his back, knowing the consequences.

Stephano completely ignored the teenage girl, walking to the other intricately designed room, with a stone face. Pouting, the red headed girl dragged her feet along with her body. "So Mr. Chair's in there?" The girl asked, hopefully.

Stephano turned to the girl with hopeful eyes, and said, with a smirk "We'll just have to find out." It was slow as he opened the door to reveal...

* * *

**Yeah, Imma leave ya'll at a cliffhanger. So, review the story to find out what's next. :D And Review which part was your favorite. XD Love you guys, and I am out! :P Oh yeah, I don't own anyone, but my Oc(Viviyn).**


End file.
